


Barcelona

by bromanceorromance



Series: divide [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dancing, Ficlet, M/M, Song fic, barcelona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: "get lost in the rhythm with me"





	Barcelona

 

 

 

Louis laughs, eyes crinkling at the edges. "Fucking love you," he tells Harry, shouting to be heard above the music.

Harry continues his ridiculous dance, grinning.

People press into them from every side, but they barely notice them.

Harry grabs Louis's hand, twirling him and then twirling himself - awkwardly crouching down to go under Louis's arm. "C'mon," he demands, waving Louis's arm to the beat of the music.

They're sweating and someone had thrown beer over the crowd a few minutes before. The sharp scent of alcohol surrounds them. Harry's grin could light up the sky, though, and Louis can't seem to look away.

The song ends and neither man could say which of them initiated it, but they're kissing. Kissing like there's no tomorrow. Kissing like no one knows their names - no one cares.

Another song starts up, but they're staggering through the crowd. Harry trips, almost pulls both of them to the ground. They're laughing and drunk on freedom.

Some large man keeps them from falling, lifting them back to their feet and pushing them in the right direction. Harry waves his thanks in a vague way - too distracted by the pink of Louis's lips and the blue of his dancing eyes.

"Baby giraffe," Louis teases him before their lips re-connect.

Harry'd be happy to remain this way forever - kissing Louis should be a religion. He's happy to worship this man for the rest of his life.

"Wanna blow you," he mutters - or at least he thinks he's muttered it until someone nearby shouts for them to ' _get it!_ '. He's not even embarrassed, just raises his fist in a ' _yes!_ '.

Louis laughs, teeth biting a mark into Harry's neck - just because _he can_.

More stumbling - more bumping into strangers and kisses and marks and finally - finally, they're in the bathroom. Harry drops to his knees and has Louis's cock in his mouth before Louis can even catch his breath.

If there's anything better than kissing Louis, it might be this. It's been years - Harry's had this cock in his mouth more times than he can count, but he can never get enough. He could never get enough of the way it feels and the way Louis's blue eyes darken as he watches him. He could never get enough of the taste as Louis shoots down his throat. Never hear Louis's ' _fuck Hazza, fuck, yes, yes, fuck_ ' enough times.

Louis never wants to forget the way green eyes lock with his. The way it feels to slide down Harry's throat as those green eyes drop closed. The way Harry's fingers always drift up to run across his stomach as he blows him, never can stay still, always wanting to touch touch touch as much as he can. And Louis'd never stop him. Louis would never want to lose the feeling of Harry's fingers on his skin - whether it's his fingers threaded between his own or his fingers pressing into him, teasing him or prepping him. It doesn't matter. Harry's fingers deserve to have everything they want. Anything they want. Harry deserves the sun and the stars and moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Barcelona".


End file.
